Reece
James Reece, formerly James Gallant, is a Blue Team member - joining within the first weeks of the canyon's resurgence. Born in or around Edinburgh to a wealthy and intelligent family in the fields of maths, psychology and other academic fields, young James showed signs of genius (or so his teachers said, before or after a bribing scandal), but in his teenage years various psychologists started to note his lack of interest, and eventually dropped out of school and was subsequently disowned. Pre-Military Life After dropping out of school, James Gallant changed his name legally to James Reece and with a new-found friend, Aaron Wren, sharing a flat, earned decent money in pub quizzes and game shows. Through these, he met his girlfriend, Jen Gearhart and a new friend, Earl - both of which died tragically in pub fights. Alone and awfully sad, he one day noticed an envelope on the ground by his door marked with the Edinburgh Guard seal. Having completely forgotten about his drunken signing up for the army the month before, he assumed they had some kind of issue with his podcast "Fuck Life, Also Girls" in which he continuously "took the everliving piss" out of the organisation in question. Picking it up and opening it to find a ticket to the basic training course, he felt that it would be best for him to sign up, as he had nothing else to do anyway. During basic training, Reece rediscovered his talents for computing, and one day decided that he could hack into the roster of an upcoming training march - the notoriously difficult hill walk at that - to get himself a less than legal ticket onto the helicopter that would be following the group. Successfully doing so quickly, Reece also decided to mess with Benedict Elide's lights beside his bed (Elide was the bane of Reece's existence and was the son of the director of Elide Automotive, a prominent public transport service) - but in doing so found an exploit into the entire military's systems and was subsequently removed from the military. Still alone, and still considerably sad, he noticed yet again an envelope on the ground, this time marked with the UNSC's logo... Blood Gulch Arriving at the canyon in a state of drunkenness, Private James Reece stole a "few" bottles of beer from various people, and eventually passed out beside the canyon café before awaking, annoying Wade who was at that point on counter. Eventually finding the help of Magnus who removed all alcohol from his liver, he manages to put together the idea of giving up drinking altogether. Reece was the first manifestation of the persona "Façade" before coming quite close to blowing his own brains out in the process, annoying the majority of the canyon. Since then, he's stopped talking to people and has stayed in his bunk drawing or writing, occasionally meeting people outside when drinking or jogging on a morning, or attempting to make friends by making tuna sandwiches. Reece is from Great Britain and for some reason alternates between swearing horrifically with varying degrees of offensiveness and speaking with the eloquence of Stephen Fry. He also plays guitar and can cope with a soldering iron and circuitboards, though somehow his last assignment, making jetpacks, was never finished. He can be found drinking tea, writing, drawing, playing guitar or eating a delicious tuna sandwich at any point in the day. Quotes "Bastard!" "Mengy git!" "Bloody hell." "Square-headed rectum jockey!" "TUUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" "Shut the fuck up." "So... what's the incessant shooting in aid of?" *rings bell incessantly* Category:Blue Team Category:Characters